L'Avenir est un Long Passé
by Anja-chan RUBfel
Summary: Quand Toshiro doit tester une invention de Urahara et se retrouve 100 ans auparavant... Il va vivre un véritable cauchemar... Yaoï Gin/To , donc si vous aimez pas, je ne vous retiens pas! C'est pas une fic spécialement joyeuse non-plus d'ailleurs...
1. Chapter 1

_MàJ 06/2014 : juste pour vous dire : si vous venez à la Japan Expo (de 2014), sachez que j'y serai les 5 jours, donc si vous voulez me voir pour papoter ou quelque chose du genre, contactez-moi, ça me ferai très plaisir ^^_

_Yo tout le monde! Me voici de retour(ah bon, j'étais partie?) avec une nouvelle fic! _

_Nouvelle fic, un peu court, mais le prochain sera plus long! Et plus intéressant... xD Donc j'espère que vous allez aprécier le début! La fic sera en 4 chapitres, je rappelle!_

_Sur ce, Enjoy!_

**L'avenir est un long passé**

_By Anja-chann_

_Chapitre 01: __Welcome to the Black Parade_

« -Vous êtes prêts, Hitsugaya taïcho? Demanda Urahara avec un sourire totalement débile collé au visage.

-… Pourquoi est-ce à moi de faire ca ? » soupira le jeune capitaine.

Eh bien, pour tout comprendre, il faut remonter jusqu'au matin.

C'était donc une matinée ensoleillée, avec les petits oiseaux et tout le tralala, comme il y en avait beaucoup depuis qu'Aizen avait été mit hors d'état de nuire. Il n'y avait aucun mort à déplorer de leur côté, et ils avaient même acceptés de réintégrer Ichimaru Gin parmi les capitaines, malgré le peu de confiance que les autres shinigamis lui accordait, à part bien évidement son vice-capitaine, toujours fidèle et ravit du retour de son capitaine.

En son absence, le blond s'était mis en couple avec Hisagi Shûhei et n'avait put échapper aux plaisanteries et encouragements de son cher supérieur hiérarchique.

Mais revenons à notre histoire. Alors que Toshiro travaillait tranquillement dans son bureau (Matsumoto étant parti se saouler), Yamamoto le fit venir et lui annonça qu'il avait été l'heureux élu choisit pour tester une nouvelle invention de Urahara, qui coopérait à présent avec les shinigamis, après avoir été lavé de tout soupçon.

Et pourquoi le jeune Hitsugaya taïcho ? Tout simplement parce qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre capitaine de libre et qu'il était préférable d'avoir ce niveau pour pouvoir s'en sortir en cas de soucis…

C'est donc à contre cœur qu'il était partit pour le monde réel tester la nouvelle invention du blond.

« -Bon, vous vous souvenez de ce que je vous ai expliqué, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, je sais, il s'agit d'une amélioration apporté au Dangai pour permettre de diminuer le temps entre le point de départ et le point d'arrivé, avec pourtant le même temps de trajet pour nous.

-Exact ! Merci d'avoir accepté, Hitsugaya taïcho !

-C'est pas comme si j'avais vraiment eu le choix… Bon, finissons-en.

-A vos ordres ! » répondit le vendeur au bob en ouvrant une porte Senkaimon.

Le plus jeune traversa alors la porte et se retrouva dans le Dangai puis entendit dans son dos la voix du scientifique.

« -Essayez de nous revenir en vie !

-Comment ca ? C'est si dangereux que ca ? » demanda-t-il, mais trop tard, la porte s'étant refermée.

Il était livré à lui-même. Bon sang… Dans quoi s'était-il encore embarqué ? Il courut pendant ce qui lui semblait être des heures et des heures, se demandant s'il était normal que cela prenne autant de temps. Alors qu'il commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter, le jeune capitaine aperçut enfin la sortie.

Une fois dehors, il commença tout d'abord par s'examiner. Bon, il n'avait pas grandit (zut !) et pas rapetissé non-plus, il n'avait pas de sixième doigt, ni de troisième œil, ce qui était plutôt une bonne chose. Rassuré, il observa alors le paysage autour de lui.

Apparemment, il avait atterrit dans le Gotei 13, comme prévu. Mais il y avait quelque chose d'étrange, sans qu'il sache quoi exactement. Il marcha jusqu'à ce qu'il entende des shinigamis parler, se cachant alors afin d'obtenir des informations.

« -Comment on va faire ? Ca fait déjà une semaine que Hirako taïcho, Urahara taïcho, Aikawa taïcho, Muguruma taïcho, Otoribashi taïcho, Yadomaru fukutaïcho, Kuna fukutaïcho et Sarugaki fukutaïcho ont désertés.

-Oui, il faut vite les remplacer, sinon les choses pourraient mal tourner… »

Toujours caché, Toshiro écarquilla les yeux. Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que cette histoire ? Ces noms… C'était les vizards ! Mais alors, ca voudrait dire que… Impossible ! Mais c'était la seule réponse qu'il trouvait… A cause de l'autre taré de scientifique et son invention débile, il se retrouvait projeté cent ans dans le passé !

Minute, comment était-ce possible ? Il aurait dut mourir en sortant du Dangai, avec un tel écart de date. Encore à cause de ce marchand ? Enfin, ca au moins, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre…

Après quelques secondes de réflexion, il décida d'enlever son haori, se disant qu'il valait mieux ne pas attirer l'attention, et cacha au maximum son reiatsu. Une fois fait, il cacha son haori dans ses habits (il n'allait pas l'abandonner, tout de même !) et décida de sortir du Gotei 13. C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva dans le Rukongaï, dans une forêt plus précisément, et s'assit pour réfléchir calmement à la situation.

Il devait absolument retourner à son époque ! Tous ses amis et sa vie y étaient. Et puis, il ne devait pas rester là. Il n'était pas à sa place !

Attendez, ce changement d'époque… Ca voulait dire… qu'Aizen était encore en liberté ? Et surtout qu'il n'avait pas encore trahit le Gotei 13 ! C'était peut-être sa chance de l'arrêter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !

Non, même si c'était très tentant, il ne devait pas interagir avec des personnes de cette époque. Il ne devait pas changer le cours des choses. Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser Aizen agir à sa guise ! Sur ces contradictions, il se prit la tête entre les mains.

« -Tiens ? C'est pas banal de croiser un enfant aux cheveux blancs ! »

Toshiro sursauta. Aucun doute. Cette voix et ce ton… Il tourna la tête et ce qu'il vit ne fit que confirmer ce qu'il savait déjà.

« -Toi… Ichimaru !

-Oh ? Tu me connais ? »

C'était donc bien lui. Ce sourire, c'était le même. Mais ce n'était pas tout à fait lui non-plus. Son visage était plus rond et il faisait à peut près sa taille. Il était enfant ! Avant de pouvoir aller plus loin dans ses pensées, le futur traître fit un pas en avant.

La réaction d'Hitsugaya ne se fit pas attendre : il se leva précipitamment et recula d'un bond, mais à son Zanpakuto. Légèrement surpris par la réaction de son vis-à-vis, l'allié d'Aizen n'en montra rien et garda son sourire accroché aux lèvres.

« -Tu es shinigami, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu avant, pourtant… Quelle division ? »

Il faillit répondre « capitaine de la dixième division », mais se retint au dernier moment.

« -Dixième.

-C'est rare de voir quelqu'un de si jeune au Gotei 13. Je dois être le seul, avec Nanao. C'est pour ca que je trouve ca étrange qu'on ne se soit jamais vu avant. Quoique, toi, tu as l'air de me connaitre…

-…

-Oh, allez, réponds-moi ! Je vais avoir l'impression de parler tout seul sinon ! » dit-il en prenant un faux air attristé.

Alors qu'il attendait une réponse, une sorte de plainte brisa le silence.

« -Un hollow ? »

Avant d'avoir put faire quoique ce soit, Toshiro sentit quelque chose s'enrouler autour de sa jambe gauche. Il eut juste le temps de baisser les yeux et d'apercevoir un tentacule qu'il fut projeté contre un rocher.

Il avait été imprudent. Il s'était concentré uniquement sur Gin et n'avait pas senti le hollow approcher. Sonné, il gisait à terre, toujours retenu par le hollow. Ce dernier justement resserra sa prise sur la jambe. Soudain, un craquement sinistre se fit entendre et une douleur aiguë s'empara de sa jambe alors qu'il se retenait de hurler de douleur.

Puis, en un instant, la pression sur sa jambe disparue. Il ouvrit les yeux et tourna difficilement la tête vers le hollow. Du moins, là où il aurait dût se tenir. A la place, il ne vit qu'Ichimaru, rangeant son Zanpakuto et marchant tranquillement vers lui. Il s'agenouilla à côté du blessé et posa sa main sur sa jambe, lui arrachant une grimace de douleur.

« -C'est cassé, on dirait, dit-il d'un ton absolument pas inquiet.

-Me touche pas ! » s'exclama Toshiro en se dégageant de son vis-à-vis, avant de laisser s'échapper un léger crie de douleur.

Gin, quant à lui, était totalement perdu. Pourquoi ce jeune shinigami semblait-il le détester à ce point ? Il ne lui avait rien fait ! Il essayait même de l'aider.

Alors qu'il comptait lui faire comprendre le fond de sa pensée, l'allié d'Aizen se calma en remarquant que l'autre n'était vraiment pas mal, en fait. Les fines gouttes de sueur qui perlaient à son front et son expression en ce moment même, c'est-à-dire avec une légère grimace de douleur, le rendait encore plus désirable.

Sans même réfléchir, il attrapa le menton d'Hitsugaya entre deux doigts et l'embrassa. Surpris, ce dernier se débattit et réussit finalement à s'extraire de la poigne de l'autre shinigami, mais poussa une crie de douleur lorsque sa jambe bougea.

« -Alala, on dirait que je n'ai pas le choix. » dit alors Gin en portant le capitaine qui, de toute façon, n'avait plus la force de protester et finit même par sombrer dans l'inconscience.

_To be continued…_

_... Je sais, j'ai des idées bizarres... Mais j'avais trop envi de les voir tous les deux jeunes ensemble! ^^xD Et comme il n'y avait aucune fic dessus, bah, je me suis lancé! Sans compter que, franchement, le nombre de fic Gin/To ne sont pas très nombreuses... Vous foutez quoi, les gens? Allez, faut en écrire plus que ca! è.é xD _

_Bref, review? Ce serait sympa! ^^ A mercredi prochain!_


	2. I Hate Everything about you

_Yo tout le monde! En ce mercredi 23 novembre, nous sommes réunis mes biens chèrs frères... J'ai rien fumé, c'est mon état naturel, désolé, j'arrête... Donc, je disais, nouveau chapitre! huhu... Je l'aime bien, mais le pauvre Toshiro va s'en prendre plein la tronche xD BWAHAHAHAHA! Je suis cruelle... Et j'ai le même rire que Don Kanonji... Et j'ai fais un rêve (cauchemar?) avec du Kanonji/...Gin! J'étais choquée... u_u Bref, ne partez pas tout de suite, il n'y aura pas ce couple! Jamais! Ouf... Donc, tout d'abord, réponse aux reviews! ^^_

_Miouh__ : Aucun risque, déjà parce que cette fic ne fera que 4 chapitres, et ... non, en fait, c'est tout -.-' xD ...Pourquoi j'le sens pas, là? C'est un peu flippant quand même . Huhu, pour une fois que je sers à quelque chose! C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie! ... Hum... Bref... Ah bah on est d'accord! Il faudrait que les gens se réveillent! Ecrivez du Gin/To! Et pas du Kanonji/Gin! *frissonne rien que d'y penser* ... C'est horrible... Il n'y a que moi pour réver de ce genre de choses... Yeah, merci beaucoup! J'espère que la suite va être à la hauteur de tes attentes! ^^ Merci pour la review!_

_Loowie-san__ : N'est-ce pas? En fait, ça m'enervait qu'il n'y ai rien écrit dessus, alors je me suis dis "lançons le mouvement! Oh yeah!" (je me dis toujours "oh yeah"... . ). T'inquiète, je comprends la question! Grâce à mon cerveau sur-développé! ... On y croit, on y croit... Après tout, l'espoir fait vivre -.-' xD Bref, tout ce que je peux te dire (et qui va être dit je sais même plus quand), c'est qu'il n'était pas encore là à cette époque. Il est tout jeune après tout, donc ça me semble logique qu'il ne se pas encore né à cette époque! ^^ Bref, merci pour la review! J'espère que la suite te plaira!_

_Et voilà! Normalement, tout ceux qui sont sur , je leur ai répondu par MP, mais sinon, je vous autorise à me passer un savon u_u C'est la moindre des choses. Donc bref, Place au chapitre!_

_Enjoy ^^_

_Chapitre 02 : __I hate everything about you_

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, la douleur avait disparu et il remarqua qu'il se trouvait dans une chambre. Le capitaine de la dixième division se redressa et vit que sa jambe avait été soigné par du kido. Mais où était-il ? La réponse lui apparut en même temps que le propriétaire des lieux, qui ouvrit la porte.

« -Tiens, tu es réveillé ? Tant mieux. Je suis passé par la quatrième division pour soigner ta jambe.

-Ichimaru…

-Oh, c'est vrai ! Tu ne m'as toujours pas dis ton nom !

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

-Ce que ça peut me faire ? C'est évident, pourtant ! Pour savoir comment t'appeler en pleine action !

-Hein ? » répondit très intelligemment Toshiro.

L'autre profita de cette bouche grande ouverte pour l'embrasser passionnément tout en le faisant basculer sur le lit. Le jeune capitaine résista mais ses poignets furent bien vite attrapés par une main habile du traître, tandis que ce dernier lui immobilisait les jambes avec les siennes.

Lorsqu'il le relâcha, Toshiro s'indigna, légèrement paniqué.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu crois être en train de faire, là ? Et puis, tu es trop jeune pour penser à des choses pareilles ! Et lâche-moi ! Me touche pas ! Laisse-moi partir !

-Donc, dans l'ordre : Je t'ai embrassé, je suis plus vieux que j'en ai l'air, non je ne te lâcherais pas, si je compte bien te toucher, et non je ne te laisserais pas partir. Et tu ne m'as toujours pas dis ton nom…

-Compte là-dessus !

-Haha ! Quel caractère ! Tu es amusant… lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille avant de la lui mordiller.

-…

-Tu ne veux toujours pas me le dire ? Dommage… » dit-il en faisant lentement glissé sa main libre sur la peau pâle du jeune capitaine l'embrassant ensuite dans le cou.

-Arr…ête… demanda alors Toshiro difficilement, s'empêchant de pousser un gémissement.

-Fais-moi arrêter.

-Hado no yon : Byakurai ! » dit le blessé en pointant son index vers l'autre.

Ce dernier eut juste le temps d'esquiver, mais déjà sa proie tentait de s'enfuir.

« -Bakudo no yon : Hainawa. »

Aussitôt des cordes vinrent immobiliser le futur capitaine de la dixième division qui s'effondra lourdement au sol, incapable de bouger.

« -Wow, c'est pas passé loin ! C'était dangereux, dis donc. Mais je suppose que tu ne pourras plus utiliser ce genre de petits tours, maintenant. Alala, tu es encore plus mignon quand tu es saucissonné comme ça ! dit-il en s'accroupissant devant lui, s'attirant un regard meurtrier.

-Enfoiré…

-Ah, on passe aux mots doux maintenant ! Arrête ça, je ne vais pas pouvoir me retenir très longtemps ! »

Toshiro vit son futur collègue passer un doigt sur son torse et le laisser glisser, de plus en plus bas. Paniqué, il prit alors la parole.

« -A…Attends !

-Quoi encore ? Alors que je commençais juste à m'amuser…

-Je te propose un marché : si je te dis mon nom, tu me laisse tranquille.

-Hum… Tu me dis ton nom et je te détache. Comme ça, tu pourras te débattre ! Mais tu ne pourras pas sortir. Alors, comment t'appelles-tu ?

-Détache-moi d'abord.

-Oh, à t'entendre, on croirait que tu ne me fais pas confiance…

-Jamais.

-Bah, je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix. » annonça-t-il tout en enlevant le kido.

Immédiatement, Toshiro se releva et s'éloigna de son hôte.

« -Alors ?

-…Hitsugaya…

-Hitsugaya comment ?

-Hitsugaya… Toshiro… dit-il tout bas.

-Maintenant, Shiro-chan, si nous reprenions où nous en étions ?

-A…Attends !

-Alala… Encore un marché ? »

Il devait l'occuper. Peu importe le moyen, il devait parler avec lui, retarder le moment où… Bon, il n'avait pas beaucoup d'idées en tête et dit la première qui lui vint.

« -Je sais que tu es avec Aizen ! »

Ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure chose à dire au vue de la lourde ambiance qui venait de s'installer, bien que Gin n'ai pas changé d'expression.

« -Avec Aizen ? Que veux-tu dire par là ?

-Je… Je sais ce que vous prévoyez de faire… et ce que vous avez fait… aux capitaines et lieutenants… il y a une semaine. Hollowmorphose… » annonça-t-il d'un air bien moins rassuré.

Il vit alors l'argenté baisser la tête.

« -Eh bien, eh bien, je ne sais pas comment tu as eu ces informations… »

Soudain, il disparut de la vue du jeune capitaine pour réapparaitre quelques instants après devant lui et le fit tomber au sol.

« -… Mais je ne peux plus te laisser partir. »

Génial. Il n'allait pas être violé, il allait être tué ! De mieux en mieux…

Il ne comptait pas se laisser faire et essaya de s'extraire de l'emprise du traître, mais ce dernier attrapa de nouveau ses poignets d'un mouvement sec et les plaça au dessus de la tête de son invité pour ensuite y planter son Zanpakuto, épinglant son vis-à-vis au sol. Ce dernier hurla alors de douleur tandis que son sang gicla sur son tortionnaire.

Il sentit le liquide chaud couler le long de ses mains alors qu'Ichimaru se penchait à son oreille.

« -Désolé, on dirait que je vais devoir me débarrasser de toi. Mais rien ne presse ! » murmura-t-il en laissant ses mains se balader un peu partout sur son corps et en se mettant à califourchon au dessus de lui.

Alors qu'une de ses mains s'affairait à retirer lentement le haut de sa proie, presque torse nu, et légèrement tremblant, il découvrit quelque chose.

« -Un haori de capitaine ? Il à l'air authentique… Qui es-tu réellement, Shiro-chan ? »

Voyant là une chance de s'en sortir, il reprit quelque peu constance et annonça d'une voix bien moins assuré qu'il ne le voulait :

« -Capitaine de la dixième division du Gotei 13, Hitsugaya Toshiro…

-…

-Je suis ici… à la suite d'une invention d'Urahara Kisuke qui n'a pas bien fonctionnée… Mais je ne devrais pas être là... Je viens de cent ans dans le futur !

-C'est impossible. Si tu fais ca pour que je t'épargne…

-Ichimaru taïcho, ainsi que Tôsen taïcho et Aizen taïcho. Vous allez tous trois déserter le Gotei 13, pour créer l'Ouken et essayer de tuer le roi. Mais si tu as rejoint Aizen, c'est en réalité pour le tuer, pour venger Matsumoto.

-…Comment… ? demanda-t-il en perdant son sourire pour de bon.

-D'ailleurs, Matsumoto est ma lieutenant. Et si je sais tout ça, c'est que, pour moi, ça s'est déjà produit. Crois-moi.

-…Tu viens vraiment d'une autre époque ? C'est insensé…

-C'est la vérité ! Maintenant laisse-moi partir.

-Je ne peux pas.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu en sais beaucoup trop, répondit-il en retrouvant son sourire.

-Mais je ne dirais rien !

-Même, je ne peux pas prendre le risque.

-Attends ! … Très bien, je ne sortirais pas d'ici. Mais détache-moi. »

Gin le jaugea longuement avant de finalement retirer son Zanpakuto des mains de son invité, qui grimaça de douleur.

« -Tu devrais retourner à ton époque, petit taïcho.

-Crois-moi, j'aimerais bien.

-Tu ne sais pas comment faire ? demanda le futur capitaine de la troisième division, légèrement surpris.

-Sinon, je serais déjà parti.

-Dans ce cas, raconte-moi ce qu'il se passera dans cent ans. »

Toshiro hésita, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne devait pas changer le cours des choses. Constatant cela, Gin soupira.

« -Dois-je encore te menacer ? demanda-t-il en levant son arme.

-…Je ne peux pas. Je ne dois pas changer le passé. Ca changerait le futur.

-Le futur est donc comme tu le souhaites ? »

Surpris, le jeune capitaine dévisagea son vis-à-vis. Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle question. En l'observant plus attentivement, il se dit qu'il était plutôt mignon, avec son visage enfantin, si on omettait les tâches de son propre sang.

Se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de penser, ses joues prirent une légère teinte rouge et il tourna brusquement la tête.

« -Oh ? A quoi est dut cette nouvelle réaction ? demanda l'argenté en se penchant légèrement sur le côté pour mieux voir son interlocuteur.

-R…Rien, ce n'est rien.

-Bah, je ne vais pas insister. Donc, raconte ! »

De toute façon, s'il changeait le futur, peut-être serait-il plus brillant pour tous ? Donc autant lui révéler ce qu'il savait.

« -Que veux-tu savoir ?

-… Est-ce que je vais réussir ?

-…Non. Tu va échouer. Aizen sera battu par un autre. Tu ferais mieux d'abandonner pendant qu'il est encore temps.

-Je n'abandonnerais pas. Tu as dis tout à l'heure que tu savais pourquoi je faisais tout ça. Je ne peux pas arrêter maintenant.

-Justement ! Tu prétends faire ça pour Matsumoto, mais elle ne veut pas ! Tu la fais souffrir en agissant de la sorte. Tu as fais souffrir tout le monde, enfoiré ! s'énerva brutalement le capitaine, ce qui étonna quelque peu son interlocuteur.

-… Je vois… C'est donc pour ça que tu me détestes !

-Exactement ! Tu as trahis toutes les personnes qui croyaient en toi ! Même si de toute façon je te détestais déjà avant. Je n'ai jamais put te supporter. Ne m'approche même pas.

-Eh bien eh bien, merci pour les renseignements. » dit-il en se relevant et en se dirigeant vers sa chambre. « Au fait, tu devrais soigner tes mains. Ca met du sang partout ! » ajouta-t-il avant de fermer la porte avec un grand sourire.

Un grand et faux sourire. Il venait d'apprendre qu'il allait échouer, ruiner sa vie, rendre Rangiku malheureuse, et en plus, il était détesté pour quelque chose qu'il n'avait même pas encore fait ! Il y avait de quoi être perturbé. Et ce garçon, qui lui avait apprit tout ca… Il le haïssait du fond du cœur, ça se voyait franchement… Pourtant, lui-même l'aimait beaucoup !

Dans l'autre pièce, alors qu'il se soignait avec ce qu'il avait trouvé après avoir rajusté ses habits, Toshiro se perdit dans ses pensées.

Il lui avait parlé si durement… Peut-être n'aurait-il pas dut ? Après tout, cet Ichimaru et celui qu'il connaissait n'étaient pas exactement les mêmes… D'un autre côté, l'autre avait essayé d'abuser de lui et de le tuer… Mais justement ! Il n'était pas comme lui ! Il avait un cœur, lui.

C'est pour ça qu'il décida finalement d'aller s'excuser. Il frappa à la porte et n'attendit pas de réponse pour entrer. Et ce qu'il vit le choqua.

Sous ses yeux se trouvait le jeune Ichimaru, recroquevillé dans un coin, serrant un oreiller contre lui, l'air triste. Jamais il n'aurait pensé une seule seconde que l'argenté puisse se trouver dans cet état.

Prit de remords, il s'approcha de lui, alors que ce dernier venait de se relever.

« -Désolé, j'ai peut-être été un peu brutal tout à l'heure… s'excusa maladroitement Toshiro.

-Alala, mais qu'et-ce que tu racontes ? Je t'ai posé des questions, tu m'as répondu. Il n'y a vraiment aucune raison de… »

Avant qu'il n'ait put finir sa phrase, le jeune capitaine l'avait serré dans ses bras, ne pouvant résister plus longtemps à ce visage si attendrissant. Paradoxal avec ce qu'il avait pensé il y avait à peine quelques minutes, n'est-ce pas ? Mais il s'en fichait.

Il venait de découvrir une autre facette d'Ichimaru Gin. Il venait d'apercevoir ses faiblesses, et, quelque part, son humanité. Et il voulait tout faire pour alléger ne serait-ce qu'un peu sa peine.

« -Je viens de t'annoncer que ce pour quoi tu as sacrifié ta vie allait échouer. Tu n'as pas à te forcer, tu sais…

-Tu ne me détestais pas il y a quelques secondes ?

-Tais-toi.

-Je le savais, tu es quelqu'un de bien. » dit-il en riant légèrement. « Dans ce cas, ne m'en veux pas si je fais ceci… »

Gin déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de son vis-à-vis, qui se laissa aller. Il le préférait comme ca, tendre, qu'excessivement possessif, comme avant.

Ils se séparèrent, la respiration irrégulière, et Toshiro fit un timide sourire en essuyant les gouttes de son propre sang sur le visage de l'autre, lorsqu'une voix retentit.

« -Je vois que tu t'es trouvé un ami proche, Gin. »

Les deux tourtereaux sursautèrent. Hitsugaya n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il écarquilla les yeux et tourna la tête vers la personne qui venait de prononcer ces mots.

« -Aizen… » dit-il rageusement.

_To be continued…_

_Huhuhu... Il parait que je deviens de plus en plus perverse... xD C'est juste que je le montre plus en fait ^^ Donc, pauvre Hitsu... J'avoue que je me suis acharnée sur lui, là -.-' Et le chapitre d'après est encore pire, je pense ^^" Alors, Vous en avez pensé quoi? Review, please é.è A mercredi prochain ^^_


	3. Everything is Ending

_J'ai encore faillit oublier de poster ce chapitre ... -.-' Ca faisait longtemps, hein? ^^' Bref! Yo tout le monde! J'ai eu plein de review pour ces 2 chapitres (10 en tout ^^ ) Merci beaucoup ! Ca me fait plaisir que autant de gens apprécient cette fic. Et ça me prouve une fois de plus qu'il y a, sur ce site, une majorité de pervers ^^' Dont je fais partie évidemment ! xD Yaoïste et fière de l'être ! Oh yeah ! (u_u)/ Donc, bref, j'ai plus grand-chose à dire, à part que grâce à Senshi-sama (*_*), cette magnifique fic (huhu, je me vante un peu là, non ? ) qui devait ne compter que 4 chapitres aura peut-être une suite. PEUT-ETRE ! Ne commencez pas à me sauter dessus en hurlant "ouais ! UNE SUITE !" ou au contraire "Mais arrête le massacre, pitié". Mais je dois avouer que de nouvelles idées ont vu le jour dans mon esprit tordu, et donc qu'il y a de forte chance pour que je fasse une suite. (P.S. : Senshi, je crois que tu vas avoir des fans là ! xD ). Et voilà, réponse aux reviews ! Enfin, LA review, puisque les autres sont inscrits ! ^^_

_Loowie-san__ : Sache une chose : il a TOUJOURS été pervers xD J'en suis persuadé ! Mais si mais si, il va survivre. La technique, c'est de le torturer, mais de s'arrêter juste avant qu'il ne meurt. Je parle d'expérience BWAHAHAHAHA ! xD Psychopathe… Huhu, ce que je prépare… Tu le verras dans ce chapitre ! ^^ Qui d'ailleurs est assez horrible… Hum, bref… T'ai-je déjà dis que j'étais psychopathe ? xD En tout cas, merci pour la review ! ^^_

_Bon bah voilà, Enjoy !_

_Chapitre 03 : __Everything is ending_

« -Aizen fukutaïcho. Vous êtes ici depuis longtemps ? demanda Gin en se plaçant légèrement devant Toshiro.

-Un peu avant que Hitsugaya taïcho ne se réveil. »

C'était mauvais. Ils avaient tous deux baissé leur garde et maintenant, ils devaient faire face à Aizen.

« -Mais rassures-toi, Gin. Je connaissais déjà ton objectif, et je te donne une seconde chance. J'accepte que tu reviennes avec moi et que tu élabores un nouveau plan pour me tuer. A une condition.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi il voudrait re… s'étonna le jeune capitaine avant d'être interrompu par son compagnon.

-Quelle condition ?

-Quoi ?

-Tue-le. Si tu assassines Hitsugaya-kun, je te laisse une nouvelle opportunité de te venger. Alors ? Que vas-tu faire ? »

Ichimaru se figea. Que devait-il faire ? Il ne voulait pas le tuer, mais s'il voulait avoir une chance d'arrêter Aizen, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix… Que faire ? Il prit alors sa décision et prononça distinctement :

« -Transperce, Shinzo. »

Aussitôt, la lame du Zanpakuto s'allongea et alla se planter dans l'épaule de son ami, qui regarda son épaule, puis le propriétaire de l'arme, d'un air terrifié. Ce dernier était toujours dos à son vis-à-vis, n'osant pas le regarder. Finalement, il prit son courage à deux mains et se retourna, remettant son Zanpakuto à la normale.

Hitsugaya sentit son épaule le bruler alors que la lame était retirée. Il porta une main à sa blessure et recula, titubant quelque peu, avant de buter contre le mur, sur lequel il s'appuya. Gin avança vers lui, aucune émotion ne transparaissait sur son visage, contrairement à sa cible, qui le regardait d'un air triste et totalement désemparé.

Pendant quelques secondes, il l'avait aimé, et il était déjà trahit.

Une fois près de sa proie, l'argenté leva son Zanpakuto au dessus de sa tête, prêt à frapper, le visage toujours aussi impassible. C'était la fin. Il allait mourir avant même d'être né ! Toshiro ferma les yeux, attendant le coup fatal. Cependant, il n'arriva pas.

Etonné, il rouvrit les yeux et vit que le jeune shinigami en face de lui tremblait et son visage n'exprimait plus qu'une grande tristesse. Puis, finalement, il lâcha son arme et tomba à genou, toujours tremblant.

« -Je ne peux pas…

-C'est fort dommage, répondit Aizen en se plaçant d'un shunpo derrière Gin, Zanpakuto en main.

-Ichimaru ! » le prévint le jeune capitaine.

L'argenté eu tout juste le temps de récupérer Shinzo et de le placer au-dessus de sa tête, le protégeant de l'attaque du plus vieux. Ce dernier donna un coup de pied dans le ventre du plus jeune, le faisant traverser le mur.

« -Ichimaru ! » s'inquiéta son compagnon en courant vers lui.

Il sentit alors deux bras l'attraper et le retenir. L'étranger lui bloqua les bras dans le dos d'une main tandis qu'il le retenait en appuyant son autre bras contre le torse du plus jeune.

« -Que dois-je faire, Aizen-sama ?

-Laissons-le regarder le spectacle, Tôsen.

-Enfoiré, lâche-moi ! » dit rageusement le jeune capitaine.

Merde, si seulement il avait Hyorinmaru…

« -Transperce, Shinzo. »

Aizen fit un pas de côté et évita facilement l'attaque de son ancien allié.

« -Eh bien eh bien, on dirait que nous allons devoir nous battre, Aizen fukutaïcho.

-On dirait bien, en effet.

-Arrête Ichimaru ! Tu ne peux pas le battre ! Va-t-en ! hurla le plus jeune.

-Voilà un conseil bien avisé. Mais penses-tu réellement qu'il pourrait m'échapper, même s'il tente de fuir ?

-Et puis, si je fuis, que vont-ils faire de toi à ton avis ? demanda l'argenté.

-Trêve de bavardage. Finissons-en, dit le brun en s'élançant vers son adversaire.

-Ichimaru ! Arrête, Aizen ! Ne… »

Il ne put finir sa phrase que Tôsen plaqua sa main sur sa bouche. Il avait beau se débattre, il ne pouvait qu'assister, impuissant, au combat. Les coups fusèrent, chacun esquivant les attaques de l'autre pour ensuite contre-attaquer, mais Gin savait bien que son adversaire jouait avec lui, et qu'il pouvait le tuer en un instant.

Mais il ne se rendait pas pour autant.

S'il abandonnait, qu'adviendrait-il du jeune capitaine ? Il avait beau ne pas être très sentimental, il s'était finalement prit d'affection pour lui. Il se demandait même s'il n'était pas tombé amoureux… La première personne à lui avoir dit ses quatre vérités, mais à avoir fait attention à lui, même le consoler… Bien sûr qu'il l'aimait. Il n'avait même pas à se poser la question, en fait.

Il risqua un léger coup d'œil à Hitsugaya et remarqua alors son air anxieux. Comment cet enfoiré de Tôsen osait-il le toucher ? Voyant qu'il se déconcentrait, Aizen eut une idée.

« -Bakudo no rokuju ichi : Rikujôkôrô. »

Immédiatement après, le jeune shinigami se retrouva immobilisé par six points de lumière, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Cette fois, il était foutu. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il croyait, mais Aizen se détourna et avança vers Toshiro. Lorsqu'il ne se trouva plus qu'à quelques pas de lui, sa froide voix grave brisa le silence pesant qui s'était installé.

« -C'est bon, Kaname. Tu peux le lâcher. Je m'en occupe. » dit-il avec un étrange sourire.

Le subordonné obéit et le jeune capitaine se retrouva libre. A ceci près qu'il devait faire face à Aizen… Ce dernier avança et aussitôt, l'autre recula, butant contre le mur. Le traître attrapa le menton du plus jeune d'une main, l'obligeant ainsi à lui faire face et à le regarder. Puis, il se pencha à son oreille et lui susurra quelques mots qui firent tressaillir la pauvre proie.

« -Gin avait raison : tu es plutôt désirable. »

Ichimaru, qui n'avait rien entendu de ce qu'Aizen venait de dire, ne vit que les yeux de son bien-aimé s'agrandir peu à peu d'horreur et se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer, tout en essayant de se débarrasser du kido.

Après lui avoir murmuré ces quelques mots, il lécha son oreille, ce à quoi le plus jeune réagit en le repoussant et en se collant un peu plus contre le mur dans son dos.

« -Ne me touche pas ! »

Mécontent que cette minuscule crevette ose lui tenir tête, le plus vieux l'attrapa à la gorge d'une main et le souleva légèrement du sol. Commençant à manquer d'air, le jeune capitaine saisit le poignet de son bourreau et essaya de lui faire lâcher prise, sans succès. Impuissant, Gin ne pouvait que regarder.

« -Arrête, Aizen ! »

Ce dernier sourit et annonça haut et fort, alors que sa victime sentait petit à petit ses forces le quitter et sa vision se brouiller :

« -Ne t'inquiète-pas, je ne compte pas le tuer. Pour l'instant… »

Sur ces mots, il lâcha sa proie qui alla s'écraser lourdement au sol, toussant et essayant de reprendre sa respiration, ses mains sur sa gorge.

« -Bakudo no ichi : Sai. »

Aussitôt, les bras du plus jeune furent bloqués dans son dos. En temps normal, il n'aurait eu aucun mal à détruire le kido, mais là, il était bien trop affaiblit en raison des récents évènements, et le fait de ne pas être à son époque semblait diminuer de beaucoup son reiatsu. Il était piégé. Il sentit une main l'attraper par le col et le remettre sur ces pieds, où il tint difficilement.

Gin redoutait ce qu'allait faire son ancien complice. Il le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il savait jouer avec les gens, les torturer, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Il appuyait là où ca fait mal. D'un simple coup d'œil, il connaissait le point faible de tout le monde. Et c'est ça qui le rendait véritablement terrifiant. Il comprit cependant très vite ce que le vice-capitaine avait en tête.

En effet, celui-ci venait de faire descendre sa main jusqu'à la ceinture du capitaine et la défit, la faisant se poser tranquillement au sol tout en l'embrassant longuement. Pus, alors qu'il se séparait de lui, Aizen se régala de l'expression apeuré du frêle capitaine. Il avait toujours adoré voir ce visage chez ses victimes, c'est simplement jouissif. La voix de Gin parvint alors à ses oreilles.

« -Ne fais pas ça, Aizen ! »

Ce dernier émit un léger rire avant de répondre.

« -Je m'amuse bien, pourtant. Et puis, n'as-tu pas fais exactement la même chose, Gin »

Ces paroles eurent pour effet de totalement refroidir le plus jeune. Il réalisa qu'il avait raison. Il avait fait la même chose à la personne qu'il aimait. Il était un monstre.

« -Ne l'écoute pas, Ichimaru.

-Toshiro…

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout va bien. Ca va aller. » rassura le jeune capitaine en se forçant à faire un sourire rassurant.

Plus que tout, il ne voulait pas le voir souffrir. Même s'il était totalement terrifié et dégouté par ce que le futur capitaine de la cinquième division comptait lui faire, il devait rassurer l'argenté.

« -« Tout va bien », « Ca va aller » ? J'en suis heureux, nous pouvons donc continuer, n'est-ce pas, Toshiro-kun ? »

Alors qu'il repartait à l'assaut de ses lèvres, lui mordillant la lèvre inférieur, ses mains s'attelaient à lui enlever son haut. Au bout de quelques secondes, le plus jeune se retrouva torse nu, et ce malgré ses bras retenus dans son dos, essayant de paraitre fort pour ne pas inquiéter l'ancien allié d'Aizen, malgré ses tremblements incontrôlés et la peur qui se lisait dans son regard.

« -Tiens, je viens d'avoir une idée. Je lui laisse la vie sauve si tu… coopère, disons. »

Toshiro qui, depuis le début, avait évité de croiser le regard d'Aizen, le regarda, les yeux écarquillés, tandis qu'Ichimaru se retrouvait sans voix face à la proposition de son ancien allié.

« -Alors ? Si tu es d'accord, appelle-moi.

-… Ai…zen…

-Non non non. Mon prénom, murmura le plus vieux en effleurant les lèvres de son vis-à-vis.

-S…Sosu…ke… dit-il d'une voix tremblante, en fixant un point invisible devant lui.

-C'est mieux, mais on ne dirait toujours pas que tu en a envi. A croire que tu te fiche de la vie de ton ami. »

En réponse à cette menace déguisée, qui le paniqua, le jeune capitaine n'eut d'autre choix que d'agir de lui-même. C'est ainsi qu'il posa ces lèvres sur celles de son bourreau dans un baiser qu'il essayait de rendre authentique, bien qu'il fut totalement dégouté par ce qu'il faisait.

Tout en l'embrassant, le vice-capitaine mit ses mains sur les hanches de l'autre et le rapprocha de lui, laissant tout de même une certaine distance pour voir ce qu'allait faire le plus jeune. Voir jusqu'où il pouvait aller. C'est pourtant sans surprise qu'il le sentit s'approcher, se collant à son corps alors qu'il mit fin à l'échange afin de respirer.

Le brun esquissa un sourire, décidant de pousser le petit jusqu'au bout.

« -Il y a du mieux, je ne peux le nier. Mais tu n'es pas encore au maximum, n'est-ce pas ? » dit-il en caressant le torse du capitaine avant de passer sa langue sur sa joue.

Hitsugaya devait tout faire pour que ca paraisse réel. Même s'il en souffrait, même s'il n'en avait aucune envi, il le devait. Pour Gin. C'est pourquoi il émit un léger gémissement lorsqu'il sentit la langue de l'autre sur sa peau, mais ne put s'empêcher de frissonner de dégout.

« -Arrête… » murmura Ichimaru.

Aizen fit lentement glisser ses mains sur le corps de sa proie, descendant de plus en plus tandis que ce dernier se mordait violemment la lèvre afin de ne rien laisser transparaitre.

« -Arrête. » répéta l'argenté.

Le brun embrassa le plus jeune dans le cou alors que ses mains entreprirent de s'attaquer aux vêtements restants.

« -Arrête ! » hurla Gin en se débarrassant du kido grâce à sa colère.

Il se rua vers son ancien allié, Zanpakuto en main, prêt à frapper, lorsque ce dernier attrapa Toshiro et se retourna en le plaçant devant lui, en bouclier humain. Le jeune shinigami s'arrêta juste à temps, le bout de la lame contre la gorge de l'otage, faisant couler une goutte écarlate qui roula sur la peau blanche et fragile d'Hitsugaya. Celui-ci le regardait, toujours terrifié, alors que lui-même écarquillait les yeux de surprise.

Il ressentit alors une douleur aigue au niveau du pied et baissa la tête, voyant une lame le transpercer. Puis il posa ses yeux bleus remplis de haine sur le propriétaire le l'arme.

« -Tôsen… »

Soudain, Aizen poussa sa victime sur le côté, le faisant tomber, tout en attrapant son Zanpakuto et, avant que l'autre n'ait put faire quoique ce soit, lui planta la lame dans le torse.

« - Quel dommage, Gin. Tu as réduits tous les efforts de Toshiro-kun en morceaux. Et je m'amusais bien avec lui. Je vais devoir te punir. » dit-il en l'attrapant par le col, tandis que Tôsen retirait son arme du pied.

Petit à petit, il descendit Kyoka Suigetsu, le tranchant lentement, dans un sinistre craquement d'os et de déchirement d'organes, jusqu'au ventre, sous les cris de douleur de la victime, qui supportait habituellement assez bien la douleur, mais là, elle était bien trop intense.

La flaque de sang à ses pieds s'agrandissait de secondes en secondes, sous les yeux exorbités de Toshiro, qui ne pouvait croire ce qu'il voyait.

Puis, le corps de l'ancien allié d'Aizen s'affaissa vers l'avant, les cris s'arrêtèrent il n'y avait plus qu'un silence inquiètant et cette odeur de sang. Le traître, d'un mouvement sec de son Zanpakuto, envoya Gin s'écraser mollement au sol.

« -Ichi…maru… » appela difficilement le plus jeune.

Devant l'absence de réponse, il essaya de se libérer du kido, se battit de toutes ces forces et parvint à le briser. Il se releva précipitamment et couru vers le petit corps étendu au sol, baignant dans son sang, avant d'être une nouvelle fois retenu par Aizen, qui l'attrapa par les épaules derrière lui, tandis que le jeune capitaine essayait désespérément de le faire lâcher prise sans quitter des yeux l'homme de sa vie.

« -Lâche-moi ! Laisse-moi y aller ! Ichimaru… Ichimaru ! Gin !

-C'est inutile. Il est mort, et tu le sais. Son sang a arrêté de couler, ce qui signifie que son cœur a arrêté de battre sa poitrine ne se soulève plus au rythme de sa respiration, et son reiatsu s'est éteint. Il est mort. »

Hitsugaya se figea, alors qu'Aizen attrapait sa main et l'amenait à ses lèvres, mais il ne le remarqua même pas.

Il ne voyait plus rien d'autre que le cadavre de cette personne qu'il avait aimé, peu de temps, certes, mais il l'avait aimé de tout son cœur il n'entendait plus rien que le sang qui battait à ses tempes, l'assourdissant presque il ne sentait plus rien que l'odeur douloureusement familière de ces précieux liquide rouge. Et il ne pouvait défaire son regard de lui.

Il ouvrit la bouche, mais les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge, ne laissant entendre qu'un bref sanglot étouffé.

« -…Impossible… » dit-il d'une voix tremblante alors qu'il sentait les larmes monter à ses yeux. « Impossible… » répéta-t-il alors qu'il laissait déborder ses larmes, traçant un sillon sur ses joues.

« -Ah, quel gâchis. Et moi qui comptait l'utiliser comme otage encore un peu avant de le tuer. Tiens, regarde : son corps se volatilise. Je te l'avais dit, n'est-ce pas ? »

Reprenant ses esprits, il donna un puissant coup de coude dans le ventre du traître qui, sous la surprise, le lâcha, le souffle coupé. Le plus jeune couru vers le cadavre qui avait désormais presque totalement disparu. Il ne voulait pas qu'il s'en aille !

Désespéré, Toshiro tendit son bras vers les particules spirituelles qui s'éparpillaient sous ses yeux lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose le happer. Mais ce n'était pas Aizen, ni Tôsen, mais quelque chose de bien plus puissant, qu'il ne pouvait voir. Il sentit ses pieds décoller du sol, alors qu'il luttait vainement pour atteindre Gin, mais finit par être emporté, et tout devint noir.

_To be continued…_

_Je suis horrible, je sais… Les pauvres ! xD Je vous avais prévenu que ce chapitre était horrible ! xD Mais en tout cas, je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire, et c'est tout ce qui compte ! ^^ xD Mais laissez quand même une petite review, s'il vous plait é.è Et à mercredi prochain ! ^^ Sauf pour ceux qui suivent CYHM (ça me gave de toujours écrire « Can you hear me ? » donc maintenant, ce sera CYHM, c'est plus simple ^^). A ceux-là, je leur dis à lundi pour de nouvelles aventures ! Yeah ! _


	4. Final Destination

_Yo ! Comment ça va ? Vous avez pas de TPE sur la vitamine C à faire, vous, hein ? T.T C'est nuuuul… Ce *bip* de TPE à la *bip*… Bref, on s'en fou ! Et comme je dois m'y remettre, je me grouille un peu ! ^^ Et hop, réponses aux reviews ! _

_Mio__ : Sans Gin ? Huhuhu, à qui crois-tu parler ? Ne me sous-estime pas ! è_é* ^^ Donc voilà, j'espère que tu verras ce que je viens de te répondre, parce que sinon j'ai pas l'air bête là -.-' Bye bye !^^_

_Loowie-san__ : …Je l'avoue, je suis sadique… BWAHAHAHAHA ! xD … Pour Orihime et Rukia, m'en fou to-ta-le-ment. Mais Ichigo ? Noooon, tu es encore pire que moi ! xD Moi aussi j'adore ce mot, très pratique pour les transitions. Bref, la preuve ! xD … Wow, de verbe suivre, heureusement que tu as préciser, j'aurais pu croire que tu étais CYHM ! xD Ah, qu'est-ce que j'aime la langue français ! ^^ T'inquiètes, j'aime les parenthèses ! xD Merci pour ta review ! ^^_

_Bon bah voilà ! Bon chapitre ! (qui est le dernier POUR L'INSTANT) Moi je retourne à mon TPE T.T Help ! ._

_Enjoy ! ^^_

_Chapitre 04 : __Final Destination_

Lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits, il se trouvait à plat ventre contre le sol. Il se releva difficilement à cause de ses blessures et les évènements passés lui revinrent en mémoire tel un couteau transperçant son cœur. Toujours torse-nu, il examina les environs, un peu perdu, et remarqua qu'il était surement retourné à son époque.

Il voulait savoir comment il avait bien put se retrouver dans le passé, et comment il avait put en revenir. Mais toutes ces questions n'étaient en fait pas sa priorité. Il se mit à courir vers la troisième division.

Ses blessures lui faisaient atrocement mal, ses plaies aux mains s'étaient même rouvertes, il avait froid, les traces de ses larmes étaient encore visibles, mais il s'en fichait éperdument. Il voulait le voir, savoir si le futur avait été changé d'une quelconque manière, espérant que non, sinon, ca voudrait dire que, par sa faute, Gin n'aurait jamais put vivre si longtemps…

Il courait, courait, courait, ses pieds commençaient à lui faire mal et à saigner, mais il n'en avait rien à faire. Il tomba, plusieurs fois, mais se releva, continuant toujours. Il était suivit par un sentier de gouttes rouge sombre. Mais rien ne l'arrêterait, pas même ses poumons, dont il avait l'impression qu'ils étaient en feu.

Soudain, au détour d'une rue, il le vit. Il le trouva enfin. Il accéléra encore si c'était possible et se jeta contre lui, enfouissant sa tête contre le pâle torse du plus vieux. Il était soulagé. Il était si heureux ! L'autre était en vie…

Alors qu'il marchait tranquillement, au détour d'une rue, il vit le jeune capitaine Hitsugaya et immédiatement après, il s'était jeté contre lui, sans aucune raison apparente. D'ailleurs, pourquoi était-il torse-nu ? Et pourquoi lui avait-il sauté dessus, surtout ? Il sentit alors son Shihakushô s'humidifier. Hitsugaya… pleurait ? Non, c'était ridicule. Et pourtant…

« -Hitsugaya… taïcho ? demanda alors le plus vieux, totalement perdu et légèrement mal à l'aise, pour de multiples raisons, à savoir la vision du si fière capitaine de la dixième division en position de faiblesse, et aussi mais surtout par la proximité de leurs corps.

-Tu es… en vie… » annonça difficilement le plus jeune d'une voix quelque peu brisé, ce qui confirma ce que pensait l'ancien allié d'Aizen.

Ce dernier était d'ailleurs encore plus perdu. Pourquoi ne serait-il pas en vie ? Ca n'avait aucun sens ! Que lui était-il arrivé pour qu'il se retrouve dans un tel état ? Maladroitement, il posa une main dans le dos de son vis-à-vis, essayant de le réconforter du mieux qu'il put, lorsqu'il sentit un liquide chaud couler sur sa main. Il la retira et vit qu'elle était couverte de sang.

« -Tu es blessé. Tu devrais aller voir Unohana taïcho » dit-il en amorçant un mouvement de recul.

Immédiatement, le jeune capitaine s'agrippa à lui de toutes ses forces.

« -Ne pars pas… Gin… »

Surpris d'avoir été appelé par son prénom, et aussi par la requête, Ichimaru se dit que la situation était vraiment grave. Il réfléchit quelques minutes et sentit la poigne de son vis-à-vis se desserrer petit à petit. L'observant, il remarqua alors qu'il s'était endormit. Ce serait plus facile à gérer comme ca.

Il le porta jusqu'à la quatrième division, où ils apportèrent les premiers soins, mais comme Toshiro restait obstinément agrippé à son collègue, ils décidèrent de le laisser entre ses mains.

C'est ainsi que le capitaine de la troisième division entra dans son bureau, interrompant visiblement un cours particulier d'anatomie humaine, avec travaux pratiques, bien entendu, entre son lieutenant et celui de la neuvième. Ces derniers regardèrent, surpris, le jeune capitaine, profondément endormit dans les bras du plus vieux.

« -Hitsugaya… taïcho ? Que s'est-il passé ? demanda le blond en se rhabillant rapidement et en s'approchant des deux capitaines.

-Justement, c'est ce que j'aimerais savoir… Si je me souviens bien, il devait tester une invention d'Urahara Kisuke ce matin, ca doit surement avoir un rapport. Peux-tu aller te renseigner, Izuru ?

-Bien, taïcho, dit-il avant de disparaitre d'un shunpo.

-Excusez-moi, mais… pourquoi est-ce vous qui vous en occupez ? demanda alors Hisagi, les joues toujours légèrement rouges.

-Eh bien, tout simplement parce qu'il refuse de me lâcher ! Alala quel dommage, je ne vais pas pouvoir travailler dans ces conditions, n'est-ce pas ? Autant rentrer chez moi. Au revoir ! dit-il en partant.

-…C'est juste une excuse pour éviter le travail, n'est-ce pas ? Hé, attendez une minute ! Ca veut dire que c'est Izuru qui va ENCORE devoir faire votre travail ? Attendez, je voulais passer ma soirée avec lui, moi ! » s'indigna-t-il, mais le capitaine était déjà loin.

Gin entreprit donc de rentrer chez lui, le jeune capitaine toujours dans les bras, qu'il portait en princesse. Une fois chez lui, à grand renfort de shunpo, ne sachant quoi faire, il décida de s'allonger sur son lit, le plus jeune sur son torse. Au moins, comme ca, il n'aurait pas à le porter. Non pas qu'il soit lourd, ni qu'il n'appréciait pas ce contact, au contraire, mais il était un peu encombrant, tout de même…

Mais qu'avait-il put lui arriver pour qu'il se retrouve dans cet état ? Et pourquoi avait-il été heureux d'apprendre qu'il était vivant ? D'une part, il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il ne le soit pas, et d'autre part, il croyait que son collègue le détestait. Il était toujours tellement froid et distant avec lui… Les seules émotions qu'il avait envers lui étaient la colère et la rancœur. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait avant qu'il ne se jette dans ses bras en pleurant.

En pleurant… Il devait bien avouer que le froid capitaine de la dixième division était plutôt mignon, le visage baigné de larmes… Oui, il avait toujours beaucoup apprécié son jeune confrère, aussi bien physiquement, le reluquant de temps à autre, que mentalement grâce à sa volonté et sa franchise. Et chaque fois que l'autre lui envoyait un regard emplit de reproches ou lui disait une réplique acerbe, ca lui brisait le cœur.

Mais il ne lui en voulait pas. Après tout, n'avait-il pas fait souffrir sa lieutenant et sa sœur ? Il l'avait d'ailleurs fait en connaissance de cause.

Lentement, Toshiro se réveilla, mais ne fit pourtant rien qui puisse le montrer, profitant de ce paisible moment, sa tête et ses mains contre le torse du plus vieux. Il ne l'avait pas perdu. Il ne savait pas par quel miracle, mais il était toujours en vie. Et après tout, c'était la seule chose qui comptait…

« -Tu comptes faire semblant de dormir encore longtemps, Hitsugaya taïcho ? » résonna soudain la voix chantant de Gin.

Zut, il s'en était rendu compte.

« -Pourquoi pas ?

-…Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda Ichimaru, sans faire attention à ce que son vis-à-vis venait de répondre.

A l'entente de cette question, tout le corps du plus jeune se tendit. Il finit par se redresser, se retrouvant ainsi face à l'autre qui s'était lui aussi assis. Il le regarda un instant, et se dit qu'il lui devait bien ca, après avoir agis aussi bizarrement. Il lui fit donc le récit de son aventure, plus ou moins précisément en fonction de la scène, du moment où le jeune Ichimaru l'avait recueillit chez lui afin de le… Bref !

A cette pensée, ses joues se colorèrent légèrement de rouge, mais, curieux d'entendre la suite, son interlocuteur ne fit aucune remarque.

« -Donc… tu m'as rencontré étant jeune, et Aizen a finit par me tuer ? Etrange. Et je ne pensais pas que ma mort te toucherait autant ! dit-il d'un ton moqueur, ce à quoi Toshiro fronça les sourcils.

-Disons que tu étais plus facile à cerner lorsque tu étais jeune. C'était plus facile de t'apprécier » dit-il en s'approchant de lui et en l'embrassant.

L'avoir vu mourir sous ses yeux lui avait au moins apprit une chose : il fallait dire les choses avant qu'on ne puisse plus le faire. Il sentit alors son vis-à-vis reculer et fit de même, puis plongea ses yeux verts dans ceux de son collègue, qui paraissait interloqué, et quelque peu gêné. Il le rejetait. Comprenant cela, le plus jeune baissa les yeux.

« -Désolé… murmura-t-il tristement.

-Pourquoi avoir fait ça ?

-Ce n'est rien, je m'excuse.

-Toshiro. Pourquoi m'avoir embrassé ? demanda-t-il d'un ton sec qui contrastait fortement avec d'habitude.

-Je… je suppose que… Ca doit être… parce que… je … t'aime… »

Il avait presque soufflé ce dernier mot, si bien que le capitaine de la troisième division se demanda s'il ne les avait pas rêvés.

« -Dans ce cas, pas de problème ! déclara-t-il joyeusement avant de lui-même s'emparer des lèvres de son vis-à-vis. Combien de fois en avait-il rêvé ? Il profita pleinement de ce contact, redoutant le moment où ils devraient se séparer, moment qui arriva bien trop vite au gout des deux.

« -Si tu savais le nombre de fois où je t'ai reluqué pendant les réunions de capitaines…

-Si tu savais ce que tu as fais il y a cent ans…

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ?

-Va savoir. Tu m'aime ?

-Je t'aime.

-Ok. »

Après cet échange plutôt rapide, chacun se jeta sur l'autre, s'embrassant avidement, tout en enlevant les vêtements de leur compagnon. Gin fit basculer le plus jeune sur le lit. S'en suivit une lutte acharnée pour savoir qui dominerait l'autre, remporté par le plus vieux.

Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser d'une première fois, ce n'était ni doux ni attentionné. C'était simplement violent et passionné.

Quelque temps plus tard, Izuru arriva et fut accueillit par son capitaine, qui paraissait d'excellente humeur, tout comme le plus jeune, avec qui il échangeait des regards complices. Les mêmes regards que lui-même avec Hisagi…

Il était heureux pour son capitaine. Après s'être sacrifié pour les autres et avoir été traité comme un moins que rien, il avait enfin droit à un peu de bonheur. Après les avoir félicité, il commença son compte-rendu.

« -Il paraitrait que l'invention d'Urahara Kisuke, au lieu de ralentir le temps passé dans le Dangai par rapport au monde humain, l'ait même remonté, ce qui explique que vous soyez apparut là-bas. Mais il avait mit un dispositif de sécurité, grâce auquel vous avez put rentrer, et il semblerait que rien de ce que vous avez vécu ne se soit passé. D'ailleurs, tenez. Votre haori et Hyorinmaru. Ils étaient par terre, dans la rue, surement réapparut parce qu'ils sont emplit de votre reiatsu.

-…Eh bien, bon travail, Izuru ! dit l'argenté, impressionné.

-Non, ce n'est rien…

-Shiro-chan, tout va bien ?

-Hein ? Oh, oui, je me disais juste que… il s'est passé des choses terribles, là-bas, mais au final, c'est une bonne chose. Sinon, nous ne serions pas ensemble…

-Oui, et ça, ce serait une très mauvaise chose… chuchota le plus vieux à l'oreille de son amant avant de l'embrasser, tendrement cette fois.

-Je… suis désolé… de ne pas avoir essayé de te comprendre avant.

-Ca ne te ressemble pas de t'excuser comme ça, pour si peu ! Ca n'a vraiment aucune importance, je t'assure.

-… Mouais…

-Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

-…Si, toujours… » répondit Toshiro en se laissant tomber dans les bras de son amant.

Ils étaient bien, là. Ils ne voulaient pas que ça change. Ils feraient tout pour vivre paisiblement, même si cela signifiait choquer la morale. Ils seraient ensemble.

_The end._

… OMG… La première fic que je fini ! …Ah, non, j'ai prévu une suite en fait… ^^' Bah… Tant mieux ! Mais je mettrais la suite sous une nouvelle fic, c'est plus simple. Et il faut déjà que je trouve le temps de l'écrire, sachant que je consacre tout mon temps d'écriture à CYHM pour l'instant, parce que je suis pressée de la finir ! ^^ Donc voilà, on s'en fou, c'est trop top, et a bientôt pour de nouvelles (més)aventures ! Même si je ne ferais pas la suite avant février au moins, je pense… ^^' Bah, il y a mon autre fic si vous voulez ! (message subliminal u_u ) Breeeef, bye bye, et portez-vous bien ! ^^


End file.
